


Permission

by orphan_account



Category: Heroes of Olympus- Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Kind of just wrote this out of the blue, Oneshot, a little (okay quite a bit) on the sad side, before the whole "sweet baby Hera he's alive" scene with Leo, first fanfic, maybe more because idk the ending feels a little weird to me, post blood of olympus, rated T for a few curse words, weeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper learns a valuable life lesson: that some people are just asshats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, like the tags say, this is my first fanfiction, and I wrote it in like, an hour after I got home from a tiring seven hour shift at work. I'm only telling you this so you'll excuse any potential grammar errors, and so you'll hopefully understand why I didn't spend a hella amount of time editing. Anyways, thanks for giving my work a shot, and I would love to hear back from you if you hate it, like it, want to feed my spleen to a horde of rabid carnivorous unicorns, or want to kiss my spleen because you think it's beautiful (hey I don't judge), etc. Comments appreciated! <3

Taking a deep breath, Piper knocked on the door. She knew this was a bad idea, but it felt right.  
She could hear movement inside the red brick house. The shuffling sound grew closer, and when the door opened, she nearly fainted.  
Jason, standing beside her, gasped. The boy who answered the door looked so similar to Leo, she could almost pretend it was him. He had the same curly dark hair, the same pointed ears, and even the same upturned eyebrows, yet his smile wasn't anywhere near as bright and lively as Leo's had been. He looked to be about seventeen, maybe eighteen.  
The boy frowned. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Piper, and this is Jason. May we speak with Rosa Valdez?"  
"Why?"  
"Please. It's important."  
The boy looked like he was about to argue, when suddenly he turned and yelled something in Spanish over his shoulder. A few moments later, a short, dumpy lady appeared and frowned at them. She had a broad nose and light brown eyes without any trace of warmth in them. Her dark black hair was knotted in a severe bun, with streaks of gray making their way through the roots. When she spoke, her voice was loud and brazen, similar to the sound of twelve out of tune brass instruments being played by an unruly bunch of third graders.  
"What do you want?" she asked, straight to the point.  
"We're here to ask for permission. Could we please come in?" Piper asked, adding a little charmspeak to her voice.  
Rosa nodded, and stepped aside to let them in. She led them to a room with two old, sagging leather couches, a sorry-looking recliner, and a beat up old television. She turned to the boy. "Raphael, go get some lemonade and cookies for our guests."  
The boy, Raphael, shot Jason and Piper a suspicious look, and then left to retrieve the refreshments.  
"My apologies, but I'm afraid I did not catch your names."  
Once they had reintroduced themselves, Rosa asked, "And what exactly is it that you need my permission for?"  
Piper and Jason glanced at each other. "We're here about your nephew, Leo."  
Any friendliness that Rosa Caldez might have felt towards them vanished at the mention of Leo's name.  
"I do not know who you are talking about."  
Piper felt a flash of anger surge through her. "You mean to say that you don't remember the only son of your late sister, Esperanza Valdez? The boy you abandoned and blamed for her death? The one who was the spitting image of your son, Raphael, or your grandfather, Sammy?"  
"That boy is no longer a part of this family. It is his fault Esperanza died, and he deserves to know it."  
Piper might have slapped her face then and there, but Jason put a hand on her arm.  
"That is not why we are here," he said.  
Raphael chose that moment to reappear with the refreshments, and set the tray on a coffee table. No one made any move to touch it.  
"Then why are you here?" Rosa asked asked as Raphael moved to sit on the couch opposite from Jason and Piper.  
Piper took another deep breath before speaking up. "Leo is dead," she said, voice breaking when she said his name.  
Raphael looked mildly surprised, but Rosa Valdez merely leaned back in her seat before she spoke.  
"Good."  
"Good? What the hell do you mean good, you bitch? What makes you think-"  
"I mean that the boy has done the world a favor, girl, by no longer being a part of it. I will probably sleep easier tonight. You still have not told me why you are here, though."  
Piper did not trust herself to speak, do Jason did instead.  
"We would like to bury him next to his mother." They had no body, technically, but Rosa Valdez did not have to know that. It didn't mean that he couldn't have a proper gravestone or service, though.  
"No." Rosa did not even hesitate.  
"You listen to me, you bitch. Leo was one of the best people I have ever known. He did not deserve to die, and he did not deserve to be treated the way you treated him. He was kind, funny, intelligent, and ten times the person you will ever be. He deserves to be buried beside his mother, and if I have to buy the damn graveyard with my father's money, then gods dammit I will. No pathetic, bitter lady like you is going to stop me."  
She was almost in tears by the time she finished speaking, but she couldn't have helped it. She was just so angry, and more so, sad. Her charmpeak, for some reason, couldn't work. She was just too bent out of shape. Figures, her one special power, a power linked directly with emotions, was failing her, failing Leo, just because she couldn't keep her own emotions in check.  
Rosa Valdez merely stared coldly at her. "I said no. Now get out of my house before I call the police."  
Piper stood up. "Come on Jason. Let's go."  
She had known that it had been a bad idea to come here. She had known it would just upset her. It was all she could do to stop the tears from streaming down her face as she walked down the porch steps, gripping Jason's hand tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, whaddya think? Yay or nay? I just feel like Rosa just doesn't get enough hate in the world, so here is some that should keep you going for a while. And while I mostly hate when character's give those angry rant-type speeches like Piper's, I felt that this one was well deserved. Also! Just because this was my first go at a real fanfic, it doesn't mean I will crawl in a trench and cry my whole life if you don't like it. Criticism, particularly  
> consrtructive criticism, is welcome. Thanks for reading, hugs and kisses <3 *mwah*


End file.
